plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raiser Zombie
Tomb Raiser Zombie is the tenth zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. He has the ability to throw bones that create tombstones if they land in an unoccupied space. Description He is based on the ancient Egyptian god, Anubis. He will spit out a bone from his tongue and throw it on the lawn to create tombstones. Tomb Raiser Zombie, like Mummy Zombies, is also enceased in bandages but unlike the regular variants of Mummy Zombies, Tomb Raiser Zombie's bandages are less torn. He wears a black dog-like mask with red eyes on it, totally blackened nose, a yellow-colored interior like portion of the ear and the sides of the mask extends up to the cheeks of the Tomb Raiser Zombie and has a color of yellow and orange in a simultaeneous manner. From his neck up to his sternum, he wears a black vest with three square-shaped designs colored in orange. Finally, on his right wrist, he wears a golden bracelet. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Throws out bones to create tombstones. Special: creates tombstones on the lawn He dreams about playing fetch, running for brains. He loves burying himself in the yard, and is not yet indoor trained. He's still looking for his tail. Overview Tomb Raiser Zombie absorbs exactly 18.25 normal damage shots. His appearance changes upon absorbing 9.5 normal damage shots before dying at 18.25 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 10, 14, 21, 25, and Pyramid of Doom Strategies You must try to quickly kill him before he summons more tombstones. Two Bloomerangs are recommended to deal more damage to the Tomb Raiser Zombie. Snapdragon and Coconut Cannon are unnecessary to use in order to destroy the Tomb Raiser Zombie because Snapdragon's range is close and Coconut Cannon needs to have a clear path to hit him. Tomb Raiser Zombies with Explorer Zombies are a very deadly combo. It is recommended that you use Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability to freeze the torch and stop the creation of tombstones. In Pyramid of Doom, Tomb Raiser Zombie along with Pharaoh Zombies, Explorer Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars can be very threatening. While Gargantuars absorb damage, Tomb Raiser Zombies in numbers will create more tombstones to hinder your defense production. The other zombies will instantly kill your plants with its torch and the other one will proceed, as its sarcophagus absorbs a lot of damage. This can cause a lot of trouble. Bring the Cherry Bomb if ever things get rough or better yet, increase the number of Melon-pults and Winter Melons that you have. Just be sure to have enough sun producing plants first and an extreme amount of sun. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tomb Raiser Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Tomb Raiser Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Tomb Raiser Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon A-noob-is new.png|A-noob-is achievement Tomb Raiser Zombie HD.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie Tombraiser_bone.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie with a bone Tomb Raiser Zombie spits out the Bone.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie spits the bone out of its mouth Fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb raiser.png|Hypnotized Tomb Raiser Zombie DeadTombRaiserZombie.png|Dead Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb raiser eat.jpg|A Tomb Raiser Zombie ate the player's brains ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTTOMBRAISERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Urrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie animation glitch (Notice the bone and the disembodied tongue) Trivia *Killing the zombie with an instant-kill plant (e.g. Jalapeno), if the bone gets thrown into the same lane, he will not spawn a grave. *When he regurgitates a bone, he makes a croaking noise. *His appearance is based on Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification and afterlife. This relates to the zombies because they are wearing mummy wrappings and are undead. *Killing a Tomb Raiser Zombie before he can raise out tombstones will earn the player the achievement A-noob-is. *A Tomb Raiser Zombie can only throw six bones. *If the player chills him, the eyes on its headdress will glow blue. *Tomb Raiser Zombies summoned by Zombot Sphinx-inator will create the first tombstone backwards then the remaining five forwards. *He is one of two zombies based on Egyptian gods, the other one being Ra Zombie. *Tomb Raiser Zombie's name may be a pun for Tomb Raider. *He can create tombstones on Power Tiles made by Tile Turnips and on lava tiles made by Lava Guava. *The player can stop a grave from spawning by planting a plant on the tile where the bone is landing. *He shares the walking, eating, and dying animation of zombies from Pirate Seas. *Blover can't blow his bone away while it is in the air. *It's almanac entry is like the description of many dogs, since this zombie licks bones before it throws them, and a characteristic of many dogs is to like to chew bones. See also *A-noob-is ru:Зомби-подниматель могил Category:Headwear zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies